Redemption
by Beautiful Cerberus
Summary: Vincent finally lets Lucrecia go. SPOILER for those who haven't beat DoC.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: Vincent finally lets Lucrecia go. Inspired by the Dirge of Cerberus ending. **

* * *

He had lived for 57 years, yet decieved many by looking like he only lived 27 of them. He had been out of the coffin for five years now, after being found by Cloud and the gang. And for five years, he lived through his realization of his tragic love, rather than sleeping through it. But each year, he got better. But still, it seemed like a part of him was broken, lost forever. He found bliss in visiting Lucrecia, where she had been frozen in mako crystals for over 30 years. That was his sanctuary, where he could journey to the rare, tranquil part of his mind. The part he felt that had been left behind, the part that remembered Lucrecia from years and years ago. He sought closure, yet came up empty-handed many times. That was the one thing he wanted more than anything. To be free from his deep sins, the ones that were still engraved on his fragile heart. He had felt as though he began to forgive himself, yet had to face the true demonized sins he held for so long. Thats what he wanted.

And finally, that's what he got.

It was after the defeat of Omega. He had used Chaos, risking his own life to save the planet. Everyone thought he had died, thought Chaos had taken him along with it to the planet. That was the thing everyone feared.

But he was alive; in Lucrecia's cave.

He was sitting in front of the mako crystal pillar that held Lucrecia inside. He felt as though he was a whole new man. The cave even had a different feeling to it. The atmosphere...It seemed to change after the defeating of Omega, after that burden had been lifted. His heart was new, unetched with any marking of regrets. "Lucrecia.." he said, listening to the words echo. "Everything's alright now. Omega and Chaos have returned to the planet."

Lucrecia's sleeping face had stayed that way for many years. He hands had never moved, her head had never moved, her eyes have never opened. Guilt had driven her to the breaking point, the guilt over her father's death. Her form seemed to glow a vibrant white, an angel from the lofty heavens. That was exactly what she had been to him. An angel; for whom he had no closure for. Even though he was about to spill his heart out, Vincent still longed to touch her face, hold her tightly in his arms, providing a protective barrier that even the highest ranking SOLDIERS wouldn't dare demolish.

He smiled slightly, the first time in awhile. "After the defeating of Omega, I felt something I haven't felt in a long time, Lucrecia...I felt like I could actually end up having some closure after some 30 odd years of irreconcilable pain," he said. Though her form was frozen, he felt that she was listening. "I still love you, Lucrecia. But I can't let this forbidden love hold me down forever..."

"It already has for so many years, left me in a deep depression whenever I thought of you. It hurt.."

"And for the first time, I feel like I can actually have some closure. Even though I still love you, I can't risk my own sanity for it anymore. I have to let go of the past, or there will be nothing left for my future..."

He thought back to the time Cloud and the others found him locked in the coffin in Shinra Manor. Even though he didn't show it, it felt good to him to finally breathe in clean air again. It had been such a rush, yet felt that he deserved to be confined to sleep for the rest of his days. He moved so that he now kneeling, ready to leave at any moment he felt necessary. "I will always have love and thanks for you. You saved my life, Lucrecia...Instead of feeling like I owe you every waking minute of my depressing days, I'm gonna go far. I'll leave my love here, for you," he said.

The cave was quiet, like it had always been. Nothing disturbed the silence. It was almost deafening. He could still hear Lucrecia's voice in his head, the only way he could ever hear it again. He knew she could uncrystallize herself if she wanted, but she had already been in there for 30 years. Would something change her mind? He sighed, then smiled and stood up. "Because of you, I'm gonna keep living," he said. He then turned his back, walking towards the cave's exit. His heart was finally feeling something he hadn't felt for many years...Happiness. It was like nothing he ever felt before, it felt new after so many years.

He listened to the delicate sounds of running water that surround Lucrecia's mako pillar as he walked away.


End file.
